Help from a charm
by AngelsFairyTail
Summary: A mysterious man strolls into the guild causing the girls to go wild. Fights break out as the men of the guild try to settle them down, ending in drawing them into the fight. Once that mystery is solved Natsu decides to mess with Lucy and ask her a series of questions that she wasn't expecting.


It was a normal day in the guild. Lucy was sitting at the bar talking with Mirajane, Erza sat just a few seats down from her with a plate of cake, and of course Natsu and Gray were fighting. Yup just like any other day for Team Natsu. As everyone was going about their day the doors to the guild suddenly open up. Everyone turns to see a guy come walking in with black hair, and black eyes and looked to be about 18. Lucy wonders who this man could be when she notices an orange scarf around his neck and a red fairy tail mark on his left arm. "Oh my god, is that you Romeo?" Cana said in a drunken slur. There were a few gasps through out the guild.

Natsu walked over to him and smelled the air. "Yeah that's him, smells just like him." Natsu said. "Romeo how did you grow so fast?" Gray asked looking the boy over once more. "It's this charm I bought. I makes you 18 whether you are older or younger." He explained. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him. 'Wow he is going to be really handsome when he grows up' Lucy thought to herself. All of the girls in the guild started to surround Romeo. "Wow Romeo your so hot!" Levy said and you could hear a slight growl come from the corner of the room where Gajeel was standing. "She has a point Romeo, I can't wait till you grow up you are really going to be sexy." Cana said as all the girls agreed. Most of the guys in the guild sweat dropped."Why don't you come over and sit with me?" Cana asked.

"Um-" Romeo was about to answer when he was cut off by Levy. "No he should hang out with me!" She said. "No Romeo should be with me right Romeo?" Lucy asked. Natsu turned to her in surprise. "Girls girls lets not fight now." Romeo said sweat dropping. "Yeah what has gotten into all of you?" Gray asked looking them over suspiciously. "Juvia thinks that all of you are wrong and the Romeo should be with Juvia." She said and that made everyone including Gray turn to her in surprise.

Gray might not act like it but he knows how Juvia feels for him. "No way Juvia, go back to Gray Romeo is clearly mine." Evergreen said. "Don't tell Juvia what to do! You should just go back to Laxus you medusa freak!" Cana yelled. "Like your any better for him Cana, your too drunk all the time to really care for him!" Levy shouted. "I think I should be with him since I am clearly the strongest." Erza said and most of the guys gasped once more in disbelief of what she just said. "Erza what's the matter with you?" Wakaba asked her. "What it's the truth." She said blankly like that was the best reason. "Oh really, is that what you think?" Mira stepped in. "Of course I do, and no one will dare to defy me." She said glaring at every girl in the room.

You could see all of the girls faces slowly turning into an evil smirk or frown. Something weird is going on and the guys really wanted to know what. "Your all delusional. Romeo is more interested in me." Wendy said as Carla glared at her in a disapproving manner. "With him like this your not even of age for him!" Shouted Cana. "Well Cana your not much better, even though age wise you are appropriate but not when it comes to the way you flaunt yourself to any man that comes around!" Levy yelled. "Levy why don't you go back to your metal freak over there and leave Romeo to someone like me." Lucy said as Gajeel growled once more and Gray and Natsu laughed. "Someone like you! You have that hot headed freak Natsu over there, why do you have to take Romeo?" Mira said and the guys knew that this was getting out of hand.

The girls were really getting fired up and there was no stopping them once something started. "Juvia says that none of you are worthy of Romeo-sama!" She said, "Shut it Juvia! Fire does not mix with water. Gray can you please get this stupid women out of here." Said Cana. "Come on girls lets try and get along now." Gray said trying to calm them down "Yeah whats so special about Romeo anyway. My fire is cool too." Natsu said igniting his fist. "Shut up Natsu this is none of your business! I still say Romeo belongs with me!" Said Evergreen. "Stupid winch there is no way he would like someone like you!" Said Levy. "What did you say?!" Evergreen replied clearly this was getting worse.

"You heard her now back off you old hag!" Lucy said. "Oh that's it" Ever said as she jumped onto Lucy. She was on her back and pulling her hair. Lucy started to lose her balance and fell onto Cana. Cana pushed them off her then stood up and grabbed Evergreen off of Lucy. She threw her into the bar. Lucy turned and grabbed a chair and threw it at Cana who barely dodged it then charged at Lucy who moved and Cana ran into Mira. Mira then became demon Mira and started towards Cana but right before Mira hit her Cana was attacked from the side by Evergreen and they banged into the pillar. Lucy then ran towards Levy and knocked her off her feet.

"You bitch!" Levy said jumping up and grabbing the nearest object, which happened to be a beer mug and chucked it at Lucy who ducked and it hit Erza. Erza then requiped into her Japanese clothe armor and charged at Levy with her sword at the ready. The guys had seen enough and decided that they needed to step in to stop this from getting worse. Gray grabbed onto Erza and held as tight as he could, knowing that Erza was strong enough to kill these other girls. "Let me go Gray or suffer my wrath!" She shouted. Natsu was over to the right trying to subdue Lucy who had given him her famous Lucy kick to the face then she went after Cana. Gajeel had lifted Levy into the air and was holding her there telling her that he would not put her down till she agreed that she would stop. She started kicking and punching him anywhere that she could reach.

"I have had enough of this bull shit! Open gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy said summoning Loke. "I'm here princess" She pointed into the mess of girls and Loke sweat dropped. "But prince-" he started until he was cut off "Just do it!" Lucy commanded. He prepared to fight. " Oh hell no, Sexy lady card!" Cana yelled throwing a card and a beautiful woman appeared in front of Loke who of course Loke swarmed to. "Solid script fire!" Levy shouted aiming it towards Cana. She dodged then shouted "Prayers fountain!" As Cana's water fought off Levy's fire Levy was tackled from behind by Wendy. She then jumped off her and shouted "Sky dragon roar!" She aimed her attack at Levy when Levy was grabbed out of the way by Gajeel. Levy turned to Gajeel clearly pissed off. "Solid script bricks!" And a ton of bricks fell on top of Gajeel. Levy then ran off to aim her next attack at Evergreen. Lucy saw what Loke was doing then she forced a closure on him and called out Virgo. "Open gate of the virgin Virgo!" Out comes Virgo from the ground and she saw the scene in front of her. "Punishment time Hime?" "Just get them" She pointed and Virgo bowed then dug another hole.

Natsu ran up behind Lucy and attempted to take the keys from her but she knocked him upside the head and turned towards Juvia. She pulled out her whip and launched it at Juvia but it went right through her body and hit Erza on the other side. It wrapped around Erza's arm and Lucy yanked it back hard which resulted in Erza being pulled through Juvia and landed roughly onto the floor. Erza then changed into her heavens wheel armor and was sending swords towards Lucy when Gray jumped in front of her and put a shield up. Lucy then kicked Gray out of the way and ran towards Cana. Cana saw Lucy heading her way so she jumped to the left and Lucy missed and lost her balance running into Evergreen who had her back to her. Slowly this ended up turning into an entire guild fight. Everyone suddenly decided to try and take the other out with one final attack.

Erza readied all her swords.

"Fire dragon-"

"Open gate of the-"

"Solid script-"

"Iron Dragon-"

"Card magic-"

"Ice make-"

"Sky dragon-"

"ENOUGH!" Someone shouted as everyone stopped in place and looked up at the railing to see a fuming master. "What is going on out here?!" He asked. Everyone was silent, not exactly sure what happened. That's when Gray spoke up. "Master, Romeo bought this charm to make him look 18 then the girls swarmed him and started to fight over him. We were just trying to break them up. They were going crazy." He said. "Is this true?" The master asked looking at Romeo. "Yes sir." He said nervously. "Don't you realize that most charms like that have side effects." The master said and everyone turned to look at Romeo.

"No sir." He replied in a voice that said he was ashamed. "Well now you do so take it off so the girls can become normal again." He commanded and Romeo complied. Once he took it off he shrunk along with his clothes and all the girls faces were becoming normal again. "Huh?" Some said wondering what was going on. "What happened?"asked Erza looking around for an answer. "You were all under the spell of the charm that Romeo bought. But I think he has learned his lesson now." Master said and all the girls were still confused but decided to ignore it. They all went back to what they were doing previously. Romeo gave the charm he had to the master for him to destroy it.

Lucy was back at the bar sitting when Natsu came up to her. "So Lucy, I didn't know that you liked Romeo so much." He said not looking at her. "Eh? Natsu, didn't you hear? It was because of that charm. Of course I like him but not like that." She replied and Natsu turned to her with his big grin spread across his face. "Then can I ask who you do like?" Lucy face went blood red and she started to stutter. "W-what?! N-Natsu, what m-makes you t-think I l-like someone?" She said avoiding eye contact. At this point most of the people close by were secretly listening in. "Come on Luce, I know you like someone. It's in the diary that you keep but you never put a name in it." He said getting closer to her. "What! You read my diary!" She shouted gaining the attention of everyone else in the guild.

"Well yeah, you left it out sitting on your desk and I figured that if you didn't want someone to read it then you would have hid it." He said simply and everyone sweat dropped. "Natsu-" She started but was interrupted by him. "What if I ask you questions and try to guess it?" He asked innocently. She looked around the guild and saw everyone eavesdropping. "Lets go somewhere else Natsu." She said feeling the pressure of the guild. "Fine." He said grabbing her hand and running out of the guild. The went to her house and he ran inside and jumped on her bed.

"So now will you tell me?" He asked looking excited. "You have to guess." She said sitting down. "Okay is it...Gray?"

"No"

"Elfman?"

"No"

"Loke?"

"No"

"Laxus?"

"No"

"Give me a hint."

Sighing she looked over at him.

"Fine, he is brave and strong. You can always count on him when you need help. He sweet yet really _really_ dense."

He sat there thinking for a minute.

"Gajeel?"

"No"

"Max?"

"No"

Alzeck?"

"No"

"Give me another hint."

"He really cares about his Nakama. Has a habit of destroying things, loves to fight."

"Jet?"

"No, he doesn't destroy things."

"Droy?"

"Same reason."

"Hmmmm. Gray?"

"You already asked about him."

"Mystogan?"

"No"

"Give me a hint on what he looks like."

"He has deep charcoal eyes, that feel like they can pierce right through my soul."

He thought for a few more minutes.

"Romeo?"

"I already told you no."

"Macao?"

"No."

"Wakaba?"

"No"

"Master?"

She sent a glare to him meaning no.

"Gildarts?"

"No, can we stop now?"

"No. Is it Freed?"

"No."

"You are never going to guess it."

"Bixslow?"

"No and I'm done, your never going to figure it out and you have practically named off everyone in the guild."

She was feeling hurt that he never even thought of himself.

"So it's not someone in the guild then."

"What? Natsu just stop. It is someone in the guild but I am tired this. You can go home now."

"But wait one more guess."

"Ugh! Fine"

"I saved the best for last."

"Huh?"

He got up then started walking towards her. Her heart started racing wondering what this hot head was doing. He leaned over and was inches from her.

"It's me."

"W-what! N-Natsu!"

He then crushed his lips against hers and she was shocked at first but then melted into it. She loved the way his lips were so warm against hers. He started to pull away and she felt disappointed.

"See I knew it was me."

He gave her his big toothy grin showing off his perfect canines.

"If you knew then why did you keep guessing others?"

"So that I could do what I just did."

Her face was as red as Erza's hair but she didn't care. She looked at him and smiled then leaned in for another kiss from him. She threw her arms around him and he put his around her waist. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, knowing that she will always love this man. "Baka" she said "Weirdo" They both laughed and hugged each other. Happy to be in each others arms.


End file.
